Online merchants can offer a large number of products for which product imagery is accumulated for display via product detail pages and other places in a site of the merchant. In some cases, an online merchant may offer a large number of products from the same or similar product type, for which product imagery is captured and displayed according to design guidelines that call for consistent image capture and framing of the product. For example, an online merchant offering shoes, boots, and other footwear may present product imagery in product detail pages according to a page template that provides consistent layout as well as look and feel of imagery across various items from a product catalog.